Soulmates of different ages
by Joleigh13
Summary: Alexandra's life seemed to be going downhill and it sure didn't help when she met Max. But is he more than what he appears on the outside and why can't they both get each other out of their heads? They're both different ages, hence the title.
1. Chapter 1: For better or For worse

**A/N: Ok so this is my first fanfic. It's not that long. Just a little teaser. I'm hoping to get a few reviews so tell me if you like it and if i should continue on with the story. My friend Amanda helped me with some of the names and my friend Rachel proofed it. Thanks!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own the general idea of the soulmate principle. That all goes to the brilliant L.J Smith. I do however own all names in this chapter**

* * *

_Beeep Beeep Beeep_

**I groaned and felt around for the alarm. I slammed my hand down on the alarm button and went back to sleep.**

_I remember! Remember what you did to Marnie…_

**I woke up to the sound of "Night Surgeon" from Repo playing from my phone. I picked it up and answered it.**

"**What?" I asked in a deep, annoyed voice.**

"**Okay, Alucard much? Anyway, Alexandra! Please tell me you're up already?" said the voice of one of my best friends, Rachel. I rolled my eyes at the Alucard comment. **_Geesh, Rae was so paranoid._

"**No! I don't even know why the hell I get up this damn early! And for the last time: DON'T CALL ME ALEXANDRA! You can call me anything but that. You of all people should know that by now!" I screamed at her. I was so not in the mood today. My parents had been fighting all night and since they had no idea what the words 'inside voices' meant, I was stuck all night having to listen to them.**

"**Did someone forget to take their happy pill last night?" she asked in a sarcastic voice. I growled at her. "Fine, but don't forget you're spending from now until next weekend at my house. So don't forget to pack extra clothes and stuff."**

"**Of course I didn't forget. I've had my bags packed for two weeks. Plus, any opportunity to get away from my parents is heaven. It's not like they pay attention to me anyway. Last night, when I asked them to stay at your house for the rest of this week and next week, they just waved me on and continued arguing about who gets the toaster in the divorce."**

"**I'm sorry Ally. It must suck that your parents are getting a divorce."**'_That's an understatement'_**I said in my head. "If you ever need to talk, just let me know. Anyway, we'll be in front of your house in like 45 minutes."**

**I groaned. "Now I remember why I have to get up so early. You insist on getting to my house like super early."**

"**Hey! Better 15 minutes early, then 15 minutes late. Maybe that's why you're always late to second period."**

"**Shut up before I sick Alucard on you."**

"**What?" She sounded nervous.**

_Click__. _**I hung up on her and threw the phone on my bed. Yeah, sometimes Rachel's paranoia can come in handy. I proceeded into my bathroom to take by far the quickest shower in the history of shower taking which is about 15 minutes for me. I came out drying my hair and opened my closet. Not sure what to wear, I put on a short, black lace skirt, and a layered black vest with a hot pink tee.**

_Beep Beep_

"**Ally, get your butt out here!" Rachel screamed.**

"**Geez, I'm coming!" I screamed back.**

**I grabbed my black flats, put my hair into a messy bun, grabbed my hoop earrings, purse, and backpack and ran out the door. I rolled my two fat suitcases down the driveway.**

"**Finally!" Rachel said.**

**I gave her a look that she must have taken as 'Don't fuck with me today' seeing as she immediately backed off, but remained playful. **

"**Here I thought you might need this," she said as I dumped my suitcase in the trunk and climbed into the backseat of her brother's Audi. I once remembered her telling me it cost more than her house.**

"**Thanks!" I replied taking the coffee in her hands. "By the way, why is Sir Piss-a-lot driving us to school?"**

**In the rearview mirror, I saw Rachel's 21 year old brother, Eric, give me a look that I calmly returned. Out the corner of my eye, I see Rachel roll her eyes.**

"**My mom had to go into work early to redo her lesson plan. Unfortunately, Dennis already went to work so we're stuck with Mr. Jerkface over here driving us"**

"**Okay, seriously, I'm doing you guys a favor. Stop with the name calling," Eric pleaded.**

**Rachel and I looked at each other with a knowing smile.**

"**Dumbass," we both said. Eric rolled his eyes, but continued on driving. We pull up to the school and he drops us off in the front.**

"**Eric, don't forget to take my stuff back to the house. Just put it in Rachel's room. Thanks." He nodded and drove off. I walked into McKinley High School unaware that my life would soon change….for better or for worse.**

* * *

A/N: Yeah i know the ending is a little dramatic but it ties into the story.


	2. Chapter 2: So Cold

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks to twilight ej and v823queen for being my first two reviews. I hope you like chapter two and I'm hoping for five reviews! I spent about 3 ½ hours on Chapter two so I hope you guys like it. **

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except names and story line. L.J Smith owns general soulmate principle idea***

* * *

**The day seemed to pass by in a flash. Classes, lunch, some more classes and before I knew it, school had already ended. I waited for Rachel outside of school so we could walk home together. **

"**Ally! Guess what? We just got invited to Megan's pool party! It's at the public pool!" Rachel told me as she rushed out of the building.**

"**Oh really? She actually rented out the entire pool place?"**

"**Well, no, but, hey, all the more fun! Maybe we'll see some cute guys there?"**

"**Yea, maybe! Okay, now I'm excited!" We laughed and rushed home. We walked into Rachel's condo and walked up the stairs. I kicked off my shoes, rushed the rest of the way up the stairs, threw my backpack on the chair in the corner, and went into the kitchen to get a soda. I came back to sit on the couch and grabbed the remote before Rachel could.**

"**Seriously, Ally, you're WAY too comfortable here," Rachel said laughing.**

**I shrugged. "So when's the party?"**

"**It's tomorrow from 11 to 6."**

"**Cool."**

**That night I had a weird dream**_**.**_

_I was in a cabin sleeping. I woke up and saw a boy about 19 or 20 sitting in a chair next to my bed, watching me. You'd think I'd be scared, but something about him made me feel a little safe, like out of all people in the world, he would be the last person to hurt me. He reached out and took my hand and stroked it with his thumb. I stared into his eyes and he into mine. He was the most handsome person I'd ever seen. He had icy blue eyes that seemed to reach down into my soul. He had short black hair the color of a raven. He reached out and grabbed a lock of my hair, twirling it around his fingers. He tucked it behind my ear and pushed the rest of my hair back, exposing my neck. I cocked my head to the side wondering what he was doing. His eyes flashed then all of a sudden, he grabbed me, pulled me close, and bit down into my neck._

"**Holy fucking shit!" I screamed jolting up in the bed I was sharing with Rachel.**

"**Well, good morning to you too," a sleepy Rachel replied. **

"**Sorry, I just had the weirdest dream."**

"**Oh really? What about?"**

**I suddenly got this feeling that I didn't want her to know about the dream. It was as if it was mine and mine alone. **

"**Umm, I'll tell you about it later."**

"**Whatever," she said while yawning. "What time is it?"**

**I reached for my phone sitting on the nightstand by her bed.**

"**Oh crap! It's 10:30!"**

"**What? I thought you set your phone?"**

"**I thought you did!"**

"**Damn it! Let's just hurry up and I'll see if Mr. Jerkface is up." She ran out of the room. I could hear her in the living room. "Eric, get your ass up right now!"**

**I got up and stretched, still thinking about the guy in my dream. It wasn't the first time I'd dreamt of him, but it was the first time he'd ever bitten me. I don't know why but I still felt as if he'd never intentionally hurt me. I shook my head**_**.**__ Who cares anyway? It was just a dream, right?_ **I wasn't exactly sure about that. I rummaged through my suitcase hoping I packed my swimsuit. I was in luck. I packed my favorite one. It was blue, white, and brown. It was a two piece swim skirt and had a white halter top with a blue band around it and different shades of blue lines all over it. It had brown lines on it too. It had a little brown skirt with a belt that had the same design as the top stitched onto the skirt. I locked the door and put it on. I paired it with white booty shorts. I stared at myself in the mirror.** _Yeah I'm hot!_ **Pounding erupted on the door.**

"**Yo, Al, could you let me into my own room here?"**

"**Sorry." I opened the door to see her standing there in a red one piece with different shades of red flowers all on it. She paired it with a long red cover-up. "Hot!"**

**She beamed. "Yeah, I know!"**

**Eric dropped us off in front of the pool. "Alright, I'll be here at 6 on the dot so either be there or find another ride," he said as he drove off.**

**We both rolled our eyes and walked in. Though we were an hour late, people were still just getting there. We dropped our stuff off by the table that Megan had reserved and jumped in the pool. We swam around for a little bit and went down this humongous slide that was at least 15ft tall a dozen times. After a while, I sat down on one of the lounge chairs and dried off. Unfortunately, Rachel took that as a sign to come and dump a whole bucket full of water on me.**

"**Rachel! What the hell?" I screamed as I walked into the building in search of an extra towel since she just soaked mine. I walked down a hallway on my way to the lifeguard room. I was too busy trying without success to wipe off the water that I didn't notice someone who also wasn't paying attention run right into me. We both spun and fell on the ground facing away from each other.**

"**God damn! Could you watch where you're going?" he yelled, still sitting on the ground.**

"**Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure you weren't paying attention either or you would have walked around me, Dumbo!" **

"**Stupid kids," he said softly, obviously intending for me to hear.**

**I turned around to slap him with a nice comeback and stopped dead in my tracks. My heart stopped beating for a second. I saw him intake a breath. He shrugged it off and pushed past me.**

"**Wait," I shouted. He stopped and turned around waiting. I didn't know what to say. "Watch where you're going next time."**

**He rolled his eyes and continued walking out towards the pool. I saw him jump in through the window.** _I can't believe it's him,_ **I thought. **_He's the guy from my dreams._** He had the same icy blue eyes that seemed to look deep into your soul and the same raven-colored dark hair. Up close he looked more like 20 than 19. He may have looked like the guy from my dreams but he sure didn't act like it. Yet, there was some part of me that longed for him. I sighed and got an extra towel from one of the lifeguards and headed back to sit down. **

**5:30 rolled around and I tried to get another swim in, but I just didn't feel like it. Of course, that didn't keep Rachel from continually throwing buckets of water on me. I was smart enough to keep my towel on the table but it irritated me to keep drying off. I felt cold sensations as Rachel, for the probably 15****th**** time, dumped water on me. **

"**Dammit, Rachel, could you stop?"**

**She laughed and ran out. She came back and dumped water on me again.**

"**RACHEL! WHAT THE FUCK? STOP FUCKING DUMPING WATER ON ME! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO GET WET RIGHT NOW AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING THE FUCKING MESSAGE!" I gathered my stuff and stalked out to wait for Eric. I heard Rachel's angry footsteps follow me out. She stepped in front of me.**

"**If you didn't want to get wet then why the hell did you come?"**

"**I said I don't want to get wet RIGHT NOW! Not ever! Gosh, you're being such a bitch!"**

"**DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BITCH?" she yelled outraged. Behind her, I could see Eric pull up in his car.**

"**Well, if the shoe fits. Look, there's Eric over there."**

**She turned around and saw Eric looking bored behind his steering wheel. She turned back to me.**

"**You know what? Find your own way home! There are tons of people around and I know some of them live by me so why don't you have one of them take you home," she yelled at me.**

"**Fine, if that's the way you feel then I will."**

"**Fine."**

**She stalked away towards the car and threw her stuff in the backseat. She got in and slammed the car door glaring at me. I could hear Eric complaining. He pointed to me and she shook her head. He shrugged and pulled out of the parking lot. I sat down fuming.** _I can't believe she's being such a bitch!_ **I was so mad, I didn't realize that everyone had left already and I was all alone. **

"**Oh fuck!" **

**I started walking in the direction of the house. **_It takes an hour to get there by car so, damn, it's going to take like 3 hours for me to walk there._** I walked for what felt like an hour, but was actually only 25 minutes according to my phone. I dialed Rachel's number so Eric could pick me up, but right when she answered my phone died.**

"**Are you kidding me?" **

**I kept walking, but it started getting colder and all I had on was my bathing suit, still a little wet from Rachel dumping water on me, and shorts. I checked my Mickey Mouse purse for a spare jacket, but I forgot that I took that out yesterday. It started getting really cold and the wind was blowing really hard by now. I shivered and my body started shaking. My vision started blurring but I kept walking. I stared in front of me and saw a shadowy figure approaching. As it came forward, I realized that it was the guy from the pool…and my dreams. He stopped in front of me.**

"**What the hell are you doing?"**

"**W-w-walking. M-my friend and I-I g-got i-into a f-f-f-fight and s-she l-left me. E-everyone left already w-when I r-realized I-I needed a ride," I said my teeth chattering.**

"**And all you brought to wear were shorts and a bathing suit?" he asked.**

**I nodded.**

"**Don't you kids watch the news? It's supposed to be 45 degrees tonight with 50 mph winds. You're such a kid. See I dressed right." He had on sweats and a big sweater.**

"**H-hey! I'm f-fourteen years old. I w-watch the n-news too," I retorted.**

"**Yeah, sure." He stared at me like I was an idiot and kept walking past me.**

"**W-where are y-you g-going?"**

"**It's really none of your business, but if you must know I forgot something at the pool," he said still walking.**

**The cold seemed to take control of me. My knees buckled under me and I fell down on them, clutching my arms which had goose bumps all on them.**

"**P-p-please h-help me. It's s-s-so c-cold."**

**He stopped and turned around to look at me.**

**What do you guys think will happen? Will Max help Ally? If you want to give me suggestions on what should happen throughout the story let me know so I'm pretty much writing with a go-with-the-flow attitude. Thanks guys! **


	3. Chapter 3: Soulmate

_A/N: Sorry I was having writer's block and i was kind of lazy but it's up! I'm introducing the Soulmate Principle in this with a surprise twist at the end._

_*Disclaimer*_

_Jordan: Maxie, please do it (gives puppy dog eyes)_

_Max: Of course Jordan_

_Alex: Grr! Stay away from my man!_

_Jordan: Max, please continue (shoots evil glare at Alex)_

_Max: Jordan does not own anything but me and Alex_

_Alex: She does not own me!_

_Max: Yes she does! And me too! But L.J Smith owns everything else_

* * *

He turned around and looked at me.

**MPOV:**

**She looked helpless just lying there on the ground staring at me. Her lips were starting to turn blue. I stepped towards her.** _No, wait, why should I help her?__She was just a pain in the ass._ **Yet, there was still something about her that made me want her and long for her**_. What is up with that?_** I shook my head no and start walking again, but immediately stopped and turned back to look at her. She was lying on the ground at this point. She wasn't moving which surprisingly scared me. I walked over to her and leaned down. I could see a small puff of breath come out of her mouth which told me that she was still alive. I looked around hoping that someone would be around to help her so I wouldn't have to. I saw no one. Everyone was probably asleep. **

"**Fuck!"**

**I took out the gloves in my pocket and put them on. Then, I took my jacket off and put it on her. She looked so small in it. I took out my hat in my pocket and put it on her head. It didn't look like she was going to be doing any walking anytime soon so I picked her up and carried her in my arms back in the direction I was heading from towards my cabin. I walked for about 15 minutes until I came to a cutoff in the road. No one knew it was a cutoff because it only led to a forest so most people didn't come down here or even consider coming down here. I walked towards the forest to my cabin. I could feel her breath on my neck. It was shallow and soft, but still there. I walked up to the door and maneuvered her around so I could get my key out of my pocket. I opened the door and immediately walked towards the bed and laid her on it. **

**My cabin wasn't much. It was about the size of a one bedroom excluding the bedroom part. It had a small kitchen on the left when you walked in. I didn't use it much since I really didn't need to, but sometimes I just had the need to cook. Of course I don't tell anyone because it's really none of their damn business. In the middle of the kitchen was a small table fit for 2. I didn't really sit down and eat at the table much but on those occasions when I actually cooked, I sat there. I had a television that faced the door from the other side of the cabin. I got bored sometimes so I watched it. On the right side, in the middle I had my bed which the girl now laid on unconscious. Against the wall on the right side of the bed was a fireplace so I lit it. I went over to her and took the gloves off. I didn't touch her hands for fear that I'd break them; they seemed so fragile. I took off the jacket and tossed it in a pile on the floor with the gloves and took off her flip flops too. I saw she was clutching something. It was her phone. It looked like it was out so I looked for the charge slot. It was the same as mine so I hooked it onto the charger and put it on the table. I pulled the chair that sat in the corner next to the bed and stared at her.**_How did she make me feel this way? Why am I so drawn to her and why do I want to kiss her so badly right now? Hold on, what the hell am I thinking? She said she was 14 and I've been 20 for a long time now._**Statutory Rape flashed in my head. Yet, she was so beautiful. **

**She had long dark brown hair. It was wavy and made me want to run my hands through it. Her skin was cream-colored and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown with what looked like gold flecks in them. They were closed at the moment. She was pretty tall for her age. I'd say she was 5'7 or 5'8 which didn't even match my 6'4 height. She was so beautiful. I reached out to touch her hand.** _No__**,**_**I thought stopping myself**_**.**__I'm not supposed to think she's beautiful. She's just some bratty, annoying kid who was stupid enough not to bring a jacket with her and almost killed herself_.

**Just then, her eyes opened.**

**APOV:**

**I woke up in a cabin. I thought I was dreaming since it happened to be the exact cabin from my dreams. I looked around the room until I saw Him sitting in a chair next to my bed. He was staring at me just like in my dreams. His eyes had a look in them that I couldn't describe. He looked down shaking his head and when he looked back up whatever feeling he had before seemed to disappear.**

"**Finally, you're up. You are really stupid, you know. You almost went into hypothermia out there. If I hadn't helped you out then your sorry ass would have been dead by now."**

"**Then, why the hell did you save me in the first place?" How could one person make me so mad?**

**He stopped and didn't say anything. He looked down at his feet.**

**I asked again in a softer voice. **

"**Why did you save me?"**

**He looked up at me with a determined look like he had just come to a conclusion.**

"**I saved you because you are really pathetic." **

**I don't know how those words hit me so hard, but they did. I was mad. I tried getting off the bed, but I fell. My legs felt like jello. He looked at me and kneeled beside me. I grabbed his hand and felt an electric shock when I touched him.**

_What the hell?_ **I thought.**

_Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing._

_How can you hear me?_

_I don't k-….Oh shit! No, it can't be true._

_What?_

**Soulmate Principle floated in the air between us.**

_What's the soulmate principle__**?**_** I asked intrigued.**

**He didn't answer me.**

_What's your name?_

**He still didn't answer me.**

_I'm-._

_I don't care who you are!_

_Alexandra,_ **I finished.**

**Something kept pulling me closer to him. I gave in and a flood of memories surrounded me, but they weren't mine. They were his. There was one memory that seemed interesting. A young-looking couple came through the door of a house with a cute little baby in their arms. The woman had long black hair and brown eyes and the man had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The woman came forward.**

"**Maxwell, meet your little sister Isabelle."**

_Your name is Maxwell?_

_So? It's none of your business!_

"**She's beautiful. I can't believe you guys wanted another baby. I'm nearly 20 years old."**

**Another memory surfaced. This time it was in a dark room with what looked to be covered in baby wallpaper. There was what looked like a crib in the corner, and a dark figure stood over the crib. A voice rang out. **

"**Leave my baby sister alone!"**

_Is that you?_

**He was quiet. All of a sudden, the baby started crying and the dark figure reached into the crib. A snapping sound echoed throughout the room and the crying abruptly stopped. There was a slurping sound and then the dark figure turned to Maxwell. It was like my dream. The figure came up to him and attacked his neck. The memory dispersed.**

_I'm so sorry Maxwell._

_It's Max and what the hell do you have to be sorry for? You weren't there! You didn't have to sit there tied to a stupid chair unable to stop something bad from happening to your little sister. I did!_

**I didn't know what to say. I wanted to wrap my arms around him but I didn't know if I could. I felt this tie to him and it kept pulling me forward. I looked down and saw a silver wire connecting me to him. He noticed it too. **

**Another memory surged around us. The same couple from before were there. I'm guessing they were his parents except they looked different. The women's black hair seemed less vibrant than before, almost limp. Her brown eyes were dull. The man's blonde hair looked unkempt and his piercing blue eyes weren't so piercing anymore. His parent's eyes that once were filled with love and vibrance now radiated fear and disgust. They were standing in the doorway to their house and in front of them were two small suitcases.**

_I wonder who they're looking at._

_They're looking at me you dumbass._

**The man spoke up. **

"**Maxwell, you cannot live here anymore. You're different now. You've changed. You're a monster now. We just can't live with a monster."**

"**I'm sorry Max! I wish it were you who were dead and not our beautiful baby girl," his mom said.**

_NO! This is not going to happen. Not again, _**Max said.**

**He pulled away and I was snapped back into reality. Apparently, during the whole memory trip, I ended up curled in his lap with my head snug under his chin and my face resting on his chest. He had his arms around me holding me close. He tried pushing me away, but something stopped him. Instead, he just held me closer.**

"**I'm so sorry Max!" I said, my voice muffled by his shoulder.**

"**What's there to be sorry for? They didn't want me and they never did. I was just someone they had to have to carry on the family name." **

**He pulled away from me and stared at me with those icy blue eyes. When I looked into them, I saw love, happiness, need. I wanted to give him that, but there was still something I asked him that he didn't answer. I threw my arms around his neck.**

"**What's the soulmate principle?"**

**His eyes changed and he pulled my arms from around me and sat them in my lap. He gently pushed me out of his lap and onto the floor. He got up from the floor. I noticed the silver wire that connected us was still there and I know he noticed it too. I also knew that it had something to do with the Soulmate Principle.**

"**It's nothing you need to worry about," he said, in a tone he hadn't used before. "I need to get you home."**

"**But Max-"**

"**No! It's nothing! You need to forget that this ever happened. I'm just some random guy who helped you out of a dumbass situation that you got yourself into."**

"**Max-" I was cut off by my phone ringing.**

_Why so serious? Let's put a smile on that face. Why so serious_**…someone said in a creepy voice.**

**I grabbed my phone from the table. It was Rachel. I looked back over to Max. He was looking at me oddly. I shrugged.**

"**Rachel thinks it's creepy so it's her ringtone."**

**The ringing started again. This time I answered.**

"**Hello?" I answered in my usual nonchalant voice.**

"**WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR LIKE AN HOUR. I CALLED EVERYONE AND FOUND OUT THAT NONE OF THEM GAVE YOU A RIDE. I WAS COMING BACK FOR YOU, BUT YOU WEREN'T AT THE POOL AND I DIDN'T SEE YOU WALKING. WHERE ARE YOU?" Rachel screamed, not even taking a breath.**

"**Rae, chill out. I'm fine! I'm…uh...I fell and a friend I met at the pool happened to be there. Umm, I think he's going to give me a ride so I'll be at your house in a few."**

"**Well, you better get here fast because my mom is going to be here in like an hour."**

"**Rachel, I'm like 30 minutes away. I think I'll get there on time."**

**I ended the call and looked over to where Max was. He was sitting on the bed looking at me. I walked over to him and stopped right in front of him. He looked up into my eyes. I bent down and gave him a nice, sweet, gentle kiss on the lips. His hands brushed my cheek, sending shivers down my spine. He stiffened and I pulled back.**

"**You shouldn't have done that," he said in a soft voice.**

"**I know." **

**He grabbed my hand and led me outside to the car. I got in. I told him the address to Rachel's house and he started driving. I looked over at him driving. There were** **so many things I wanted to ask him, but I didn't know where to start.**

"**Max?"**

"**Yes, Alex?"**

**Hmm, no one's ever called me Alex before. It sounded nice coming out of his mouth.**

"**Why were you walking when you have a car?"**

**Alright, so I chickened out.**

"**Walking is good for you."**

**I took a deep breath.**

"**Umm, what did your parents mean when they said 'You've changed'?"**

**He looked at me. I saw an internal argument and then a resolution flash in his eyes.**

"**This is going to sound corny, but brace yourself."**

"**Brace myself?"I asked laughing.**

"**Alex, I'm serious. You're not going to believe me when I tell you. I have two warnings to you though."**

"**Ok, shoot."**

"**Keep an open mind and we're in a fast moving car, so if you feel the need to jump out, just know that you're either going to end up with a crushed skull or you're going to miraculously land on your feet which is highly doubtful. I won't have time to save you."**

"**Okie, dokie, Maxie!" I said with a smile.**

"**When they said I'd changed, they meant that I wasn't human anymore."**

"**Not human? Are you kidding me? What are you? A vampire?" I said joking around.**

**He looked at me hard. My eyes widened.**

"**You're a vampire?"**

**He nodded.**

"**Are you for real? I thought vampires didn't exist."**

"**Oh they do. We're just really good at hiding it."**

"**Who is we? You mean other vampires?"**

"**No, actually they're other things besides vampires out there. Along with vampires, there are witches, shapeshifters, and even werewolves. It's called the Night World."**

"**Night World?"**

"**Yes, and there are two basic rules of the Night World. 1) Never tell any human about its existence, and 2) Never fall in love with a human." Then he said ever so quietly, "I seem to have broken both of those rules."**

**I smiled at him.**

"**I love you too."**

**He looked over at me shocked.**

"**So, what's the Soulmate Principle and please don't sidestep the question?" I asked, slightly embarrassed about saying 'I love you'.**

**He sighed.**

"**The Soulmate Principle is the idea that for everyone in the world, there is a soulmate. You don't have to look like your soulmate, act like them, be the same age as them, or even like them." I scoffed there. "But from the moment you meet them, you know that you'll never be completely happy without them."**

"**How do you know so much about it?"**

"**I've…heard stories."**

"**Oh. So you're a vampire. Obviously you were turned. Was it recently?"**

"**Umm…no. I've been a made-vampire for about 80 years."**

**I looked at him shocked. He laughed.**

"**That's a baby compared to some other vampires."**

"**So the guy who turned you is a…made-vampire?"**

"**No, he was a lamia. A vampire who was born like this. Lamia are those who are born as vampires. They age, eat and grow as humans do, but also have the ability to stop the aging process at any point they please; however, once a lamia that has stopped aging decides to begin aging again, the aging process will be accelerated so that their physical appearance will match their true age in a short amount of time. Also, the Lamia are able to have children, unlike the "made vampires**_**" **__A/N: (La-me-ah)_

"**Oh." I felt like I'd been saying that a lot tonight. "Wait, what do you mean he WAS a lamia. Shouldn't he still be alive?"**

"**Well, let's just say that when I found him I had a little bit of anger that I needed to take out on someone," he said with a smirk.**

"**You're not saying that you killed him, right?"**

"**Yes, I am saying that. Sometimes killing is necessary."**

"**You can't be serious?"**

**By this time we had pulled up in front of Rachel's condo. I didn't see her mom's car which I took as a good sign. I got out and turned back to look at him. **

"**When you get to be as old as I am and have seen everything I've seen then you will understand, but until then…"**

**He looked at me again and I knew he saw a kid standing there and not someone he loved. I opened the door, leaned over to him, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. When I pulled back, I hoped to see the love he once had in his eyes, but that LOOK stayed. I took his hand and stared into his eyes. He finally sighed and looked down. When he looked back up, disappointment was gone from his eyes and love was back in them along with something else I couldn't identify. He smiled.**

"**You just can't let me doubt you, right?"**

"**Never," I said, squeezing his hand. **

**I got out of the car again for the second time that night and ran up to the door. I looked back towards the car and I could have sworn I saw pain fill his face, but whatever it was, he immediately covered it when he saw me looking. I watched him pull away and for some reason my heart hurt a little. I looked down and still saw the silver cord that connected us. I guess no matter how far he goes, our love will never falter. **_Wow, when did I get sappy?_** I opened the door with the spare key under the mat and walked up the stairs. All of a sudden, I was bombarded by Rachel. She nearly knocked me down the stairs.**

"**Oh my gosh, Alexandra! I'm so happy you're okay right now. Don't give me any shit about calling you Alexandra because I'm just so damn happy you're safe!"**

**Eric snorted from the couch.**

"**I believe you're the one who told me to drive off without her."**

"**Eric, shut the fuck up! Oh, and I am sorry about that Ally. I didn't mean to leave you. I seriously thought that you'd get a ride from someone. I'm so so so so so so sorry!"**

"**Relax, I forgive you and it was partly my fault. I was being bitchy and I'm the one who didn't realize that everyone had left without me."**

"**So who's the guy who helped you and took you home?"**

"**His name is Max and he's really sweet."**

"**Do you like him? Is he cute? I need details!"**

"**Yes and God Yes! He's…umm…older, but I got a bad feeling when he dropped me off."**

**She looked at me worried. I shrugged so she'd forget about it and we went to her room to listen to music. Though, there was still some part of me that didn't feel right.**

**MPOV:**

_Alex was the best thing that ever happened to me. She still is. It's just, when she talked about killing it reminded me of how much of a child she really is. It also reminded me of how much of a bad person I am. I never told her that I've killed hundreds of people. I've never told her that I've killed so many people, I lost count. I didn't tell her that because I've killed hundreds of people, even more want me dead. I can't tell her…ever. When she kissed me, I felt power and passion and even hunger. I'm afraid that I will take advantage of her and I don't want to do that. To keep her safe, I must break her heart._

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think of the ending? What should happen next? Give me your thoughts


	4. Chapter 4: Heart Break

**A/N: Ok so i haven't updated in 2 weeks so sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter. I worked pretty hard to finish it for you. **

***Disclaimer***

**Me: Alex, can you do it?**

**Alex: Why can't Max do it?**

**Max: Because i did it last time. **

**Alex: (grunts) Fine!**

**Me: Thank you**

**Alex: Jordan only owns me and Alex but she does not own the general soulmate principle. That's all L.J Smith! **

* * *

**APOV:**

**Monday was here before I knew it, but I hadn't seen Max since Saturday. I looked through my phone and found that he'd put his number in, but when I tried calling I just got his voicemail. Something really wasn't right.**

**Eric dropped us off again. I waved good-bye to Rachel as I walked into the girl's locker room for P.E. I looked up to see my friend, Amanda, at her locker. She happened to have the first locker in the locker room. **

"**Hey Al!"**

"**Sup, Manda?"**

"**Nothin' much. Uh, I had to go to the hospital though."**

"**Why? What'd you do this time?"**

"**Well, see, I was on my dirt bike and there was this tree and, well…"**

**She pulled up her pants leg to show a huge bandage wrapped around her leg.**

"**Amanda!"**

"**Sorry," she said cringing away.**

**I gave her a menacing look. Amanda had a thing for dirt bikes and all that stuff. I didn't really get the obsession, but it wasn't for me to say anything about. Unfortunately, the consequences of it not being my decision, was Amanda constantly crashing and hurting herself. She was a good driver, but apparently the ground loved her, almost as much as trees.**

**I looked towards the double doors where the other girls were coming in. A certain blonde one stood out among them. She walked up to us.**

"**Hello, my little freshies!"**

**Even though both me and Amanda were taller than her, Josey, being a sophomore, still loved to call us her "little freshies." **

"**Hey Joey. Manda hurt herself."**

"**What?"**

**Amanda gave me a look that I know I'd have to pay for as I walked towards my locker. I quickly got dressed and waited with Amanda and Josey for our teacher, Ms. S, to call us out to the field. Ms. S finally did and we walked out towards the soccer field to play kickball. I hated playing kickball because some of the other girls in my class were really annoying. They cheated and made fun of us and if we made fun of them, they would yell at us. Ms. S told us to separate into teams and of course all the annoying black sophomores**_(A/N: Not trying to be racist since my character is white, but I'm black__)__**,**_**the cheerleaders (and friends of cheerleaders), and the sports fanatics all became a team and the rest of us, theatre folk and everyone else, were a team. They were up to kick first and of course, they started cheating immediately. Ms. S wasn't even paying attention. She only noticed that my team wasn't doing anything and yelled at us to start playing. She got up and started walking towards the portables. Ms. S never stayed with the class for too long, always wandering off. The other team took this opportunity to really start cheating. I sighed as I exchanged a look with Amanda and Josey. I sat down in the grass and looked at my nails. After a while, I didn't hear any running or the ball rolling on the dirt. I looked up to see the whole class looking towards the gate that separated the baseball field from the soccer field. I looked over and there leaning against the gate was Max.**

**I smiled and got up from the ground. I could hear them all whispering about how cute he was and who was he. I walked over to him and leaned against the gate next to him. He slowly turned to look at me and I smiled. He gave me a smile, but it almost seemed forced. I threw my arms around him, not caring that the whole class was looking at me embracing a stranger. I felt his arms go around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I tightened my arms around his neck and I felt him respond by tightening his arms around my waist. I pulled back to look him in the eyes, my arms still around his neck. I gave him a sweet kiss that hinted at wanting more. I could hear a collective gasp from the class. I looked from his mouth to his eyes. They were blazing with lust, love, want, and something else:** _regret?_ **I let my arms fall from his neck, but he didn't let go of the hold he had on my waist. **

"**Max, what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing's wrong, Alex."**

"**Yes, something is definitely wrong. I felt it Saturday when you dropped me off and I felt it now after I kissed you. Why is there regret in your eyes?"**

**He looked at me shocked. I could usually pick up on what people were feeling. Rachel was an empath, too, but she could pick up on any emotion, big or small, and usually she started feeling whatever emotion was radiating from someone. I could only pick up on it if it was really strong, like sadness, depression, or happiness. **

**He sighed and ran a hand through his spiky black hair.**

"**We need to talk."**

"**We can talk right now."**

"**No, your whole class is watching. I want to talk to you in private."**

**I looked around at the class to see that he was right. I sighed.**

"**Fine. When?"**

**He crossed his arms across his chest, thinking. He gave a short nod.**

"**Today after school. I'll pick you up."**

"**Okay."**

**He looked at me once more with those beautiful icy blue eyes. He bent down and gave me a quick peck on the lips before turning and walking to his car which I hadn't noticed he'd parked in the teacher's lot. He backed out and sped down the street. I sighed and turned back towards the class. They were all looking at me with mouths hung open. **

"**Are we playing or gaping at me?"**

"**Alex, who was that?" asked Josey.**

"**My…umm…boyfriend."**

**They all stared at me shocked. Just then, Ms. S came from around the portables.**

"**What are we doing just standing here? Can we start playing?"**

**Everyone started up playing once again, but every so often someone would shoot me a nervous glance. The other team started playing fair for once and was actually being nice to me. Ms. S finally told us it was time to go in. Everyone started walking towards the locker room with me, Amanda, and Josey following behind.**

"**Dude, that was so weird. They were actually playing fair for once and they were actually being nice to me. I'm so shocked!"**

"**Yeah, I'm not surprised," Amanda said.**

**I gave her a questioning look.**

"**Well, your boyfriend is kind of scary. I mean he's hot, yes, really, insanely hot, but scary. He seems like someone you really don't want to piss off."**

"**Oh yeah. He does look kind of scary huh?"**

"**Yeah he does," said Amanda.**

"**Ally, what's his name?" Josey asked.**

"**Max," I said reluctantly. I really didn't want to share him with anybody.**

"**And, uh, how old is he?"**

"**Well, why does that matter?"**

"**It matters because he looks like he's freaking 20 years old! He's obviously past 16 since he drives already."**

"**That's because he is 20 years old," I said quietly.**

"**He's what?" both Josey and Amanda yelled at the same time.**

"**He's 20."** _Technically, he's like almost 100, but I really don't want to get into that._

"**Why are you dating a 20-year-old? Gosh, I warned you about dating juniors and seniors, but I guess I should've warned you against any guys 17 and up."**

"**Seriously, Josey, it's not a big deal."**

"**It is a big deal. Technically its statutory rape."**

"**Not if I haven't done anything. The most I've done with him is kiss. Plus, I don't even know if it's going to last long though I really want it to."**

"**What do you mean?" asked Amanda.**

"**I don't know. He's my soulmate. I know that for sure, but he keeps pulling away from me. It feels like he doesn't want to be with me anymore, but he can't possibly be feeling that way because we're meant to be together. He knows it and I know it."**

"**Well, sweetie, men are like that. One moment they want you and they tell you they love you and the next moment they are leaving you. He might have told you that you were his soulmate and he might have meant it at the moment, but he didn't really know," explained Josey.**

"**No! He does know and he does love me! I know he loves me and I know we're meant to be together."**

**Josey looked at me the same way that Max had looked at me when he dropped me off at Rachel's house. She looked at me like I was some little lovestruck kid who didn't really understand the world outside of my little four wall room.**

"**You just don't understand," I said stalking off towards my locker. **

_Okay, I know that Josey is just being a good friend. Plus, it's not like she knows about the soulmate principle. I'm sure if she knew then her attitude would be different. Unfortunately, that's something that I can never tell her. Though, I'm pretty sure she'd be one of the only ones who actually believed me._

**As this was going through my head some of the girls in my class came up to me while I was undressing. **

"**So that guy you were kissing was your boyfriend?" asked this short girl with curly black hair.**

"**Yeah. So?"**

"**Well he looks way too old for you."**

**I gave them a look like** _"no duh Sherlock!"_ **They continued talking saying things like "That's statutory rape, you know" and "why the hell is he dating you?"**

"**Excuse me, but does it look like I give a shit what you're saying or that I'm listening to you drone on and on? Really, it's just giving me a headache."**

**With that, I closed my locker and pushed past them. I went to sit in the showers with Amanda and Josey.**

"**Look, Ally, sorry for judging you quickly, but I'm only looking out for you. Plus, if you say he's going to break up with you then 'good riddance' to him," Josey said.**

"**Thanks Jo." I sighed dreading the end of the day. **

**The bell rang and I headed out with Amanda, Kimmy, and Sabrina. We all had second period together and we were all late….again. Our teacher, Mr. Barry, doesn't really care if we're late as long as we're in before the announcements start. I walked over to my seat behind Rachel and sat down. Rachel turned around in her chair.**

"**Did you finish the last part of the Study Guide?"**

"**I only have one question left and it's the diagram. Plus I know it already."**

"**Can I borrow it?"**

**I handed it over to her. I looked over at Kimmy who sat to the left of Rachel. She was ranting to some girl named Paola about how her mom grounded her or something. I sighed and turned to Jacob, a sophomore who sat next to me and behind Kimmy. He, a guy named Chad, and these two girls, Jove and Jessica, were the only sophomores in our Honors Biology class. Jacob was looking through a magazine full of bows and arrows. I leaned over and he started talking about which bow he was going to get and which one was better for shooting. I zoned out because after a while it just sounded like "blah blah blah", but don't tell him I told you that. Mr. Barry then told us we had time to finish the study guides and everyone immediately broke into groups. Amanda, who sat on the other side of the room brought a chair and sat at the front of the aisle. It wasn't unusual to us because she did it every day. My phone vibrated twice. I looked down at it. I had a text from Max:**

**I'll pick you up by the marquee at 1:30**

**The marquee is that big sign that usually said things like "Good Luck on Exams" and "Have a Good Summer." Student Council was in charge of it. **

"**Who's the text from?" asked Rachel.**

"**Probably her boyfriend, Max," said Amanda.**

"**Oh, is Max the guy who dropped you off at my house? I saw you walk from the car and wave."**

"**Yeah, that was him."**

"**Yeah, and he's 20," Amanda said whispering the 20 part to Rachel.**

**Rachel turned and stared at me wide eyed.**

"**Oh whatever didn't a 24-year-old propose to you?"**

"**Yeah, but he was drunk," she said still looking shocked.**

"**Look, it's not that big of a deal."**

**She just shrugged and turned back to the study guide. I wanted the rest of the day to last forever because I didn't want to know what Max had to tell me. I knew that it wasn't good and I knew it wouldn't end well. The day, apparently, didn't agree with me because it just flew by and before I knew it 1:25 had rolled around. I walked with Josey and Amanda arm in arm to the marquee where all our friends were. We walked really slow, stopping to talk to people every chance we got, and halfway there it was already 1:30. Amanda wasn't taking the bus that day since she was spending the night at Rachel's house. We walk up to the marquee and I saw Max's car parked in one of the senior spots with him leaning on the side of it. Rachel was standing by the marquee waiting for Amanda so they could walk home together. **

"**I'll be home before your mom gets there, but if I'm not, just tell her that I had to go home really quick and I'll be back soon."**

"**Okay," said Rachel.**

**I gave them a small smile and a hug and walked toward Max's BMW 5 Series Gran Turismo **_(a/n: picture on profile). _**I stopped in front of him and he gave me a small smile. I walked around to the other side and got in. He did the same and drove out of the parking lot. I fidgeted in the seat and kept having the sudden urge to bite my fingernails. He finally pulled into this big white house with a red roof. He parked in the driveway and we walked up to the house. I expected him to knock on the door, but he pulled keys and opened the door. He stepped aside and swiped his hand in front of him, inviting me in. The inside of the house was more beautiful than the outside of it. I walked into the living room where there was a big black corner couch in the middle and a coffee table in front of it. A big flatscreen hung on the wall in front of the couch. To the left, was a beautiful black dining table fit for 6. Behind the couch, through a little archway, was what looked to be an office. There was a desk and a computer on the desk. There was a printer on the floor underneath iy. To the right were metal stairs that most likely led to rooms and had a big balcony behind the couch. Max grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch. I sat down still looking around at the house. **

"**Whose house is this?"**

"**Mine."**

**I stared at him shocked. **_That can't be right._

"**No it isn't. You live in a cabin."**

"**Yes, but all my possessions are here."**

"**Well, why don't you live here?"**

"**It's too big and too open. Anyone could walk up and ring that doorbell, but out in the woods, there's a less likely chance that that will happen."**

"**Well, then why isn't all your stuff there?"**

"**Not enough room."**

"**So you just bought this house to store all your crap? Why couldn't you just get a storage unit? Too ugly?"**

"**Pretty much. This house looks nice."**

"**You're very confusing."**

**He smiled, but that smile was immediately erased.**

"**Look, I have to tell you something."**

**I was so caught up in how beautiful the house was that I forgot to feel nervous.**

"**What is it?" I asked smiling.**

"**I can't see you anymore."**

**I stopped smiling and froze.**

"**What?" I asked in a small voice.**

"**We have to break up. I've realized that you're just a kid and that soulmate principle crap is just a big joke. I don't love you anymore."**

* * *

A/N: Sooo? Like it? Hate it?


	5. Chapter 5: My Bloody Valentine

**A/N: I want to give at least 3/4 credit of this chapter to my friend Rachel because she pretty much gave me the idea. I just wrote it. Anyway sorry but this chapter is going to short because the next chapter is going to be long. I don't know how long yet, but long and it's going to be good. I might end it in like 2 more chapters, but watch for an A/N that will tell of future spin-offs regarding this story. So enjoy**

***Disclaimer***

**I don't own the general Soulmate Principle but i do however own Max and Alex.**

* * *

"_I don't love you anymore."_

_Please tell me he's kidding._ **His face was calm and serious.**

"**Are you kidding me?"**

"**No I'm not 'kidding' you."**

"**But why? We're soulmates-"**

"**You know you're really stupid. I only made that crap up to get to you."**

"**What about the whole silver line and the mind thing?"**

"**I'm a vampire. You don't think I have abilities that humans don't? Because I do. Unfortunately, no matter what I did, I just couldn't get you to put out."**

"**How-How dare you!" I said as I threw one of the couch pillows and it hit him in the face.**

_How dare he do this to me? I thought he loved me? That stupid asshole! So it was all a lie? No, it couldn't have been, but his face seemed so truthful._ **I looked around and realized that he didn't live too far from Rachel's so I started walking towards her house. I opened the door with my spare key. **_**If Rachel knew I had a key to her house…**_** I walked up the stairs and Rachel rounded the corner from her room. She stopped, took one look at me, and said**

"**You want some breakup food and a knife and a stake?" completely ignoring how I got into her house.** _God, I love Rachel._

**We popped some popcorn, turned off all the lights and put in **_**My Bloody Valentine**_**. Right when the guy kills all the teenagers, I scream**

"**Kill them all!" before throwing popcorn at the TV. **

**Eric happened to come from the computer room at this exact minute. He stops and stares at me.**

"**Are you ok?"**

**We both slowly turn our heads towards him and say in unison.**

"**What the hell do you think?"**

"**Damn, calm down. I'm going to the store so I'll be back soon, maybe. Girls are such drama queens!" **

"**We are not!" I said before I threw a whole bunch of popcorn at his head.**

"**Hey! Don't forget to pick up all this popcorn. We don't want ants."**

"**Boo! Ants can go suck it! Boys can go suck it!"**

**I kept shouting this until I head the door close. Rachel looked at all the popcorn on the floor.**

"**You know he's right. There's more popcorn on the floor than in your mouth."**

"**Fine. I'll go pop some more."**

_Yeah, I love how we don't clean up. No we just go pop some more popcorn. _**I hurried and popped it then went back to watch the movie. It got right to the part where the axe guy comes after Irene. Rachel and I were huddled together. He started approaching her. As this was happening in the movie, a figure had slowly opened the door and was walking up the stairs. As the guy on TV comes up to her with his axe raised the figure reaches the top step. She screams and we jump, but relax until we see the figure standing there. The light from the kitchen bounces off his shades and we scream like there's no tomorrow. **

"**Holy fucking shit!"**

**Popcorn goes everywhere as we jump up.**

"**It's the axe murderer!" said Rachel as she throws her bowl at the figure's head.**

"**Ow! What the hell?"**

"**He's fucking here to kill us!" Rachel shouted over and over repeatedly throwing items at him. **

"**Stop throwing stuff at me!"**

**Rachel and I stop screaming long enough to realize that he didn't have an axe on him and he just said "ow." He turned on the lights and took off his shades.**

"**Max. What are you doing here?"**

"**Can I ask why your friend threw a bowl at my head along with other items?"**

"**Maybe she was just trying to tell you not to just walk into other people's houses."**

"**Yeah, dumbass!" inputted Rachel.**

"**Now why are you here?" I asked.**

"**We have to talk."**

"**We already talked."**

"**Alex, come on. Can we please talk?"**

**I looked at Rachel. She stared at me.**

"**Nuh uh! What the hell have we been doing for the last 30 minutes? I'm pretty sure we've been sitting here watching **_**My Bloody Valentine**_** because of this idiot. So no!"**

"**Rachel!"**

"**Fine. But not in my house! Not after I had to watch this stupid scary movie because of him."**

"**Fine. Come on."**

**I lead him outside in front of the door. **

"**Now what do you want?"**

"**Your friend is weird."**

"**Yeah, well, that's kind of why we're friends. Now answer the question."**

"**Alex, I made a huge mistake when I told you I didn't love you."**

"**What?"**

"**I was lying when I told you that. I was lying about making up the soulmate thing and I was lying when I said that I only did it to make you put out."**

"**So you were lying about lying."**

"**Yes."**

"**So how do I know you're not just lying about lying about lying?"**

"**Well, umm, what? Ok, the soulmate principle is the truth. I wasn't lying then. Everything I told you before today was the truth."**

"**Whatever."**

"**Alex, I'm being serious here. I'm telling you the truth. I love you."**

"**How do I know you're not lying again?"**

**He slowly bent down and gave me a small kiss on the lips. My arms circled him as the kiss deepened. All of a sudden, we hear a loud crash, then a "What the fuck?" a scream then more crashes. Max and I both bounded up the stairs to see a note on the couch.**

_Max,_

_If your girlfriend ever wants her friend back then come find me. If not, well, she will save me the trouble of having to look for food. Plus what the hell is with her throwing things at people. That bowl really hurt my head._

_Claude_

"**Who the hell is Claude?"**

**Max paused a second then shook his head.**

"**No, it can't be. He's dead along with the rest of them."**

"**What Max?"**

"**Claude."**

"**What about him? Who is he?"**

"**My brother."**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! R&R


	6. Chapter 6: Searching

A/N: So people, I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated in like two months, but I've been way too lazy! Plus I was kind of stuck! Now I know where I want to go with this story so I hope you enjoy it! I want to give major props to my best friend, Rachel, for pushing me to finally finish this chapter! She also pointed out to me that I forgot about Amanda in the last chapter so I found a place to mention her. Love you Rae!

*Disclaimer*

I don't own the general soul mate principle. That unfortunately belongs to the talent L.J Smith

* * *

"**YOUR OWN BROTHER TOOK RACHEL?"**

"**Yes apparently."**

"**Why would he take Rachel of all people?"**

"**Alex if I knew, I would tell you."**

"**The balcony door is open so he must have come through there."**

"**I can't believe I didn't see him hop up there."**

"**Of course you didn't, you were too busy talking to me."**

"**Don't worry, we'll find her."**

"**Well, do you have any idea where she is?"**

"**No."**

"**No?"**

**I put my face in my hands.** _I can't believe this is happening! Eric is going to kill me! Oh shit, Eric!_

"**How am I supposed to explain this to Eric?"**

"**You don't have to be here when he gets home. Just leave him a note saying that you both went to your house."**

"**What the hell am I supposed to do about the house though? Wait! I just realized something. Where the hell is Amanda?"**

**While I was freaking out, Max looked around. There were pillows everywhere. Both lamps were smashed on the floor by the balcony door. The bowls of popcorn were all over the floor and the bowls were smashed on the floor. Even the remote was by the balcony door. The curtains were ripped and a part of it was on the ground.**

"**Just like Rachel," I said shaking my head.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Knowing her, if some random guy just came through the door, she'd throw anything in her reach at them."**

"**Yeah, I guessed that."**

**He rubbed his head where the bowl had hit him.**

"**Obviously he was probably too fast for him. She probably tried to grab the curtains and that's what most likely ripped them," I inquired.**

"**We have to find her and I think I know where."**

"**Look all I know is that wherever he took her, she's making his life a living hell."**

**I cleaned up a little and swept up all the glass off the floor. I managed to get in contact with Amanda. Apparently, she had gone home because her grandma broke her leg or arm or something. I was honestly just happy she was okay. We then got into Max's car and started driving. **

"**Where are we going?"**

"**I think I know where he's taking her."**

"**Where?"**

"**Well, after my parents banished me, they decided to have another kid. That's where Claude comes from. He always felt like a replacement for me. They wanted him to be like me before I was turned. He was always mad at them. He wanted to be his own person. One day, Claude couldn't live with them anymore and set the whole house on fire. He burned in the house with my parents. At least that's what I thought before I saw that note he left."**

"**So is that where we're going? To your old house?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Where is it?"**

"**California."**

"**California?"**

"**Yes, my family was one of the first ones to settle in California after we won it from Mexico."**

"**Is the house still there?"**

"**Yes. I had it rebuilt to exactly how it was before."**

"**Why? I thought you hated it."**

"**No, I never hated that house. It was some of the memories there that were hard for me."**

**I reached out and grabbed his hands. **

"**I'm sorry," I said.**

"**I'm over it."**

**He squeezed my hands in a reassuring gesture. I still didn't believe him. I know there must be more that he's not telling me. Things that maybe he doesn't want to tell me. His icy blues eyes stared out towards the road. I could tell he had things bottled up in there, but I wanted him to tell me. I could see that it was bothering him. Maybe he kept it in to protect me? Maybe not. Either way, it can't be healthy living with a secret. I sighed and settled back into the seat, getting comfortable for our 6 hour drive. My eyes started drooping and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. **

**MPOV:**

**I looked over at her sleeping form. She was so beautiful when she slept. She was sort of like an Arabian princess except an Arabian princess probably wouldn't curse all the time. I loved her though. It was hard not to love her. I wish I could tell her everything, but there were some things that she didn't need to worry about. I thought back to when my parents had Claude. It was about 2 or 3 years after I had left. They decided they wanted to start over and have another kid. He was a cute and chubby baby, but my parents were so strict on him. They barely let him out of their sight. My mother would even home-school him. They made him very antisocial. Whenever he would have to interact with people, which was never too often, he was always nervous and fidgety. My parents would always tell him about me and how I was perfect before I "died". It made him mad. He hated being compared to other people. I would always stay close by and I watched him grow up.**

**Mom had been sick after she had Claude. Something with her body handling the pregnancy so there would be times when she'd be sick. There was one time where it was really bad and I decided to go see her. I still remember it just like it was yesterday.**

_*Flashback*_

_I walked up to the front door. I had decided that whether or not she wanted to see me, my mother was the most important thing to me and I couldn't let her get sicker and die without telling her that. I'd waited until my father left for work then I knocked on the door and waited for it to open. A boy about 14 or 15 opened the door. He had blonde hair and the greenest eyes you will ever see. He was pretty tall for his age. He was almost as tall as me._

"_Claude."_

_He raised an eyebrow._

"_Do I know you?"_

"_I am Maxwell."_

_He was shocked for a second. _

"_That's not possible. You're supposed to be dead!"_

"_Oh they wish," I said looking up into the sky. "Are you going to let me in?"_

_He narrowed his eyes at me, but still moved aside. I walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Mother's door. I knocked softly and heard someone croak out a "come in." I opened the door to see my mother lying on the bed propped up by some pillows._

"_Mother?"_

"_Maxwell."_

_I expected her to yell about me coming back, but what she did shocked me. She smiled and made a motion for me to come hug her. I walked over to the side of the bed and bent down to hug her. She squeezed her arms around my neck. She finally pulled back and I sat on the chair that was next to her bed._

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Better, now that you've come to see me. I never did want you to go. Your father made me tell you to leave. I'd always hoped you stayed nearby."_

"_Of course I did. There was no way I could just leave you."_

_She smiled at me and grabbed my hand. She squeezed it and sighed._

"_It hasn't been the same since you left."_

_She stopped and looked at the ceiling. She turned back towards me._

"_I love you so much! I love you more than anyone or anything."_

_I smiled and we talked for a little while. I promised to come back the next day. With my vampire senses, I should have noticed someone listening in through the door, but I was too focused on my mother to notice. Claude felt very angry that our mother didn't love him like she loved me and decided to do something about it. When it was late at night, Claude looked our parents' room so they wouldn't get out. They had one of those doors that it was a lock on both sides that you needed a key to open. Then he started a fire that spread through the whole house which he'd doused with gas. _

_*Flashback end*_

**I was told that he hadn't gotten out the house fast enough and burned with our parents, but I guess they'd got it wrong. He must have figured out how I was still alive and decided to turn too. I realized we were here and shook Alex's shoulder.**

"**Hmm," she said, still half-asleep.**

"**We're here."**

**Her eyes shot open and she jumped out the car. The house was huge. It reminded me of the white house except it was gray. I stopped her before she could run into the house. I opened the door and walked in before she could. We searched the whole house, but didn't find her. We walked into what used to be my father's study. There was a piece of paper on the table. I picked it up and read it.**

"**Damn!"**

"**What does it say?" she asked.**

**I gave it to her and she read it.**

"**Shit!" **

_Dear Maxwell,_

_Nice try, Older Brother. Too bad you think too much! Would you really think I'd want to come back to this hell hole? Try again!_

_Your brother, _

_Claude_

_**A/N: Well there you go people! Hope you liked it! Please review! With this story, I'll be happy if one person reviewed! Thanks guys! R&R**_


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note

So this isn't my year. My grandfather passed away and I am just being able to handle it. I have been super busy with school and I'm on Student Council and we just got finished with Homecoming. I will be able to update now. I am hoping to have this updated by Wednesday. Sorry this is short but it's all I have to say. Thank you for being devoted readers. I love you guys

xJordanx


End file.
